Brock Mason
Brock Mason is the leader of the Special Forces and the main antagonist of Dead Rising as well as Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. ''The other main antagonist is Carlito Keyes. He led the cleanup operation at Santa Cabeza after the zombie outbreak in the vicinity. He is an emotionless human being, showing no regard for human life, no emotion on the loss of his fellow soldiers, the massacre at Willamette, or the destruction of Santa Cabeza. He sees the cleanup as nothing but a mission that needs to be accomplished no matter the cost, and also implies that he blamed his not being allowed to accomplish the mission at Santa Cabeza for making their mission at Willamette necessary. He serves as the game's final psychopath in Overtime Mode. 72 Hour Mode Mason and his team were not thorough in eliminating the parasite in Santa Cabeza, which leads to another outbreak in Willamette, Colorado. He and his crew are sent to clean up the mess, disposing of zombies and humans alike. He appears briefly in a cinematic before the ending of 72 Hour Mode. Overtime Mode As Frank and Isabella attempt to leave Willamette, Mason confronts them in a construction site and they engage in a lengthy battle. Using the XM3 Prototype Tank, the special forces leader rams into Frank's vehicle, landing it on its side. Mason reveals that he did genocide in Santa Cabeza and after brief talk with Frank, he points the tank cannon at the zombies. Frank goes to confront Mason, and they engage in one last battle, hand-to-hand combat. After the intense battle, Frank overpowers Mason and kicks him into a horde of zombies surrounding the tank, where he was eaten alive. Infinity Mode Mason appears on the heliport at 6:00:00 - 7:00:00 and is unarmed. When killed, he drops two raw meat and two uncooked pizzas. Battle Style Mason is a hand-to-hand fighter. In the final battle against Mason, Frank will have no weapons or food, therefore it is helpful if to know some of the unarmed attacks Frank can use in order to gain the advantage. '''Attacks:' *His most basic attack is three quick punches and a high kick which can send Frank flying if they catch you while you're jumping. These are easy to avoid by jumping or rolling away. *Mason can also grab Frank and then kick him with a downward swipe with the heel of his boot. *He can also charge at Frank which will send him flying. *His final attack is a stranglehold that will slowly deplete Frank's health. You can get out of the stranglehold by wiggling the stick. If killed by this attack, Brock will break Frank's neck. Strategies: *Brock has a weak spot on the right side of his body (left from the player's perspective) where he can't block attacks. Using this to your advantage, Brock can be defeated in as little as 4 hits. *Using double lariat repeatedly is a very effective strategy; although Mason will most likely constantly block it, it will cause chip damage, causing him to die eventually. Using this strategy keeps him on the defensive, slowly whittling down his head and not giving him much of an opportunity to attack. *A simple way to beat Mason is to have Frank jump kick him over and over until Mason is down (knee drops are also effective). A jump kick can also be followed up by a roundhouse kick for extra damage. *The somersault kick also does a good amount of damage if it hits Mason, however, it is likely that he will block it. *Try to avoid being hit off of the tank as the surrounding zombies can hurt Frank if he is grabbed. *Rolling away from Mason can save some health, but it is more likely you will fall of the tank using this technique. *Mason can also fall off the tank if you dodge his charge, but he climbs up on the tank too quickly for the zombies to cause any damage to him. If Frank falls off of the tank, Mason will not follow. *There is no time limit when fighting Mason so take as much time as you need. Trivia *Frank can photograph Mason laughing for a Drama PP bonus. *He shares some similarities with Raymond Sullivan from Dead Rising 2. They both are well trained hand-to-hand fighters, fight on a small platform surrounded by zombies and will ruthlessly carry out their mission. Also, both have zero remorse for their actions, though both of them are trying to contain zombie outbreaks. *He can be killed from three round house kicks from a fully leveled Frank West. *He also shares some similarities with Sgt. Dwight Boykin, being that they both are with the military and are both psychopaths. However, Mason couldn't care less for the men under his command while Boykin appears to have a strong admiration for each soldier, making them opposites in personality. *In Chop Till You Drop, he is still a hand-to-hand fighter but Frank will have his clothing and weapons. Mason must be disemboweled to kill him. *Mason, Sam, Miguel, & Reginald are the only psychopaths who do not appear in Frank's Notebook. *Excluding the special forces soldiers, Mason, Frank, and Isabela are the only characters who appear in Overtime Mode. *Mason's theme was composed by Hideki Okugawa and featured on the Dead Rising OST. It was also used for the gameplay trailer for Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. *Mason is one of five psychopaths who are killed by zombies, the others being Cletus, Randy, Bibi and Kenny (if you choose to abandon them instead of saving them). *In Infinity Mode, Mason and Steven are the only psychopaths who never spawn in their original location. *Mason's photo is used for the infinity mode achievement. *If Adam or Brock block an attack, it will negate exactly 90% of the total damage. Gallery File:Dead rising brock bust.png Dead rising brock.png Dead rising brock full.png Brock Mason Mask.png|Brock wearing his mask. Dead rising special forces brock oversees.jpg Brock Mason.png|Brock watches over the mall cleanup. Brock in Tank.png|Brock inside of the tank. Brock on Tank.png|Brock asks Frank to surrender. File:Dead rising overtime mode brock the final battle (4).png Brock 1.png|"As prey, you and your kind are much more stubborn than zombies." Brock VS Frank.png|Frank confronts Brock for the final battle. Brock 2.png|Brock falls to his death. Brock Eaten.png|Brock gets eaten by zombies. Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists